Amu's Love
by The Fuzz 15
Summary: Amu finally figures out she loves Ikuto, but when he comes back will she be able to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Amu: 15

Ikuto: 19 (I know not even close to the actual age difference but I wanted Ikuto to still be a teenager)

Amu's POV

I stared blankly at the night sky. Cloudy again, when were these clouds going to leave? I rested my chin on my arms and sighed. It was a rough day at school today: Tadase wanted to get back together when we had been broken up for two years. I knew the reason I had broken up with him was because I realized I loved Ikuto, but he didn't. I couldn't tell him that, it would only hurt him even more.

Utau also asked me today if I had heard from Ikuto at all recently. That brought up some interesting memories. I remembered the last words Ikuto had said to me. _"I'll make you fall in love with me so prepare yourself_"

"How are you supposed to make me fall in love with you if you aren't even here," I sighed quietly not entirely sure why it hurt so much to think about that moment. "Ikuto, you're the worst... I already have fallen for you, but I can't tell you because you aren't here." There were many times these four years I had thought about whether him leaving was all part of his plan in making me fall for him.

What was I supposed to do to tell him about my feelings? Calling him would be stupid. Chase after him? That would just make me look desperate. Waiting for him would take who knows how long, and I didn't want him to be gone any longer. Thinking about it always confused me and made me sad, so I usually just decided to forget about, but tonight was different. I couldn't forget about it.

"Ikuto..." I cried, tears swelling up in my sunflower eyes, "What am I supposed to do? I love you so much it hurts, and I know that if I don't tell you soon I'll start yelling it to everyone I see. That would be embarrassing and besides, I want you to be the first to know."

I looked from the bright lights coming from the city to the dismal black sky. I saw a glint and thought it was a star, the first one in weeks, but instead it was an airplane. I didn't care if it was an airplane or a star I needed a wish right now. "I wish Ikuto would come home," I said closing my eyes and wishing on the airplane. After that it started pouring rain and I called it a night and went off to my bed.

Little did I know at the time that that airplane landed at the airport and Ikuto stepped off of it.

This is my first story ever! Review please, I could use some criticism and I know it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Amu: 15

Ikuto: 19 (I know not even close to the actual age difference but I wanted Ikuto to still be a teenager)

(Can anyone guess the song reference that was hidden in the last chapter)

Ikuto jumped onto the pink-haired girl's balcony which was wet and glistening from the rain pouring onto her house. He didn't care if it was in the middle of the night or pouring rain, it had been four years and he just wanted to see her. He looked at the door and laughed softly about how she still never locked it.

He slid the door open softly and walked in, closing the door behind him. Her room had been rearranged and made to look less like a child's room and more like a teenager's room. He saw the bed and walked over to it. He looked down at her, Amu, the girl he had loved for so long. She looked so much older and even more beautiful than she had been four years ago.

"Amu..." he whispered softly, he couldn't help but say her name while looking down at her peaceful sleeping face.

"...Ikuto..." Amu whispered, but not in a response to Ikuto saying her name, she was just mumbling it in her sleep as she turned onto her left side facing towards Ikuto, her left palm facing up next to her head and her right arm clutching onto the blanket which had been changed from a girly pink to a light blue.

Ikuto was taken aback, but happy that she had said his name even if it was unconsciously. He used the back of his hand to brush hair out of her face gently letting it linger there for a few moments. He could have stared at her face all night, but sleep was taking him quickly so he knew he should leave.

Amu moved her right hand to her face, grabbed Ikuto's hand and held it there rubbing her cheek on it unconsciously.

Amu's POV

I woke up the next morning, my vision blurred at first. I sat up and stretched out my back by lifting my arms into the air and letting out a big yawn. I felt something fall onto my lap, but I knew I had not been sleeping with anything in my hand...

I looked down and saw a hand lying sleepily on my lap and followed the arm back to whomever's hand it was, my arms still in the air. I traced it back to Ikuto sitting on the floor asleep with his head on the bed and his hand on my lap.

I didn't know whether to be happy or furious. Instead I just let my jaw drop in a silent scream and quickly scooted to the headrest of the bed.

The sudden movement stirred him and he lifted his head up sleepily.

"I-Ikutooo...?" I said poking him to make sure he was real.

"Mmm?" He responded still half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered laying on my stomach with my head next to his ear. My arms were wrapped around a pillow and my legs were up in the air playfully kicking back and forth.

He turned his head to the right and opened his eyes a smile playing on his lips. "I came to see you," he said putting his forehead on mine.

"It's 6:30 in the morning Ikuto," I replied.

"I wanted to see you so I came last night," he said. He still sounded like he was asleep which is probably why he was talking like this.

"In the pouring rain?"

"Mhmm," He climbed up on the bed suddenly, picked me up and pulled me into a cuddle between his legs, "I love you," he said as he kissed me on the left cheek.

"Uhhhh," I said blushing and trying to pull out of his grasp, but, failing... Maybe I wasn't really trying that hard ;P

"I'm going to get you to fall in love with me," he said playfully while putting his chin on my right shoulder.

"Good luck with that," I said quickly breaking out of his arms and getting off the bed. He fell forward and turned onto his side and just looked at me, not a glare or anything he was just looking. "What?" I asked a little weirded out and embarrassed.

"I haven't seen you in four years, so I'm just taking it all in I guess," Ikuto replied smiling.

I still felt embarrassed so I grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom to change. I closed and locked the door behind me and just slid down taking a deep breath. "Wow," was all I could say. I got changed and hit myself in the head. "Why couldn't I say 'I love you too,'?" I whispered looking at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I opened the door and walked calmly back to my room. He was still on the bed looking around. He smiled when I entered the room.

I looked away not wanting to make eye contact -being as stubborn as alway- and looked out the window and saw blue. "Ohhh!" I said opening the door and going out on the balcony. "It's blue again!"

I felt two arms wrap around me and my eyes widened in shock. I should just tell him that I loved him back right now. I took a deep breath ready to say it.  
"I love you, Amu," Ikuto said before I could say that I loved him. Now that I thought about it, this had been the first time I had heard him say my name in four years. I felt a shiver go up my spin when he said it.  
"Ikuto?" I started.  
"Hmm?" Ikuto questioned not knowing what to expect.  
"I-I... was wondering how long you are staying." I asked chickening out again.  
"Until you say you love me," he replied with a laugh in his voice.  
"And then you'll leave again," I said, "that seems a little... mean."  
"Why would I leave once you admitted that you loved me?" Ikuto said rubbing his cheek on my shoulder.  
"Admitted?" I said jumping away from. "What do you mean admitted?"  
"I mean you'll finally admit to yourself and me that you love me," he laughed. "That has to be the reason why you are letting me hug and cuddle with you without any sort of complaint."  
"You are just... just... so confident in yourself that you think you know everything about me!" I shouted, I didn't know why I was so upset. Everything he said had been true.  
"So I'm wrong then?" he said moving quickly so that I was pinned up against a wall and our faces were only centimeters apart a smirk on his face. He said it in a way that still suggested he knew he was right.  
"Y-yes," I said turning my head away.  
"So why are you blushing and nervous Amu?" he whispered quietly moving his face closer.  
"That tends to be a girl's reaction when a boy is centimeters away from her face and pinning her up against a wall," I said sarcastically trying to calm myself down.  
He laughed with his nose and I felt the air blow in my eyes. "You are stubborn aren't you?" he laughed still not giving up. "I suppose you won't mind if I leave then? I do have to go and surprise my family." He turned to walk away when I involuntarily grabbed his arm. He turned back towards me and saw the shock on my face and smiled at it. "So you don't want me to leave huh?"  
"That isn't true, you could leave and never come back and I wouldn't care," I said my "Cool & Spicy" attitude coming back.  
"I would normally just smirk and leave and not come back, but I'm selfish and don't want to never see you again," he said moving a strand of hair off my face and moving his head closer to mine while putting his hand on my cheeks.  
I closed my eyes tightly and tried to move my head back, but the wall behind me prevented that. He was going to kiss me, I didn't really care but I still wasn't ready for it. He saw my face and just put his forehead on mine.  
"Amu, I won't kiss you until you say you love me, because I don't want to force your decision," he whispered, "I'll just have to practice some self-control."  
With that he was gone. I slid down the wall and put my head on my knees and began to cry. I didn't really know why. Maybe it was because I was so happy or because I was completely frustrated at myself for not telling him I loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Amu: 15

Ikuto: 19 (I know not even close to the actual age difference but I wanted Ikuto to still be a teenager)

I decided to stop crying like an idiot and go back to bed, since it was 6 in the morning. I woke back up at 11 and felt really weak. I went downstairs to the sound of Ami singing a new song of Utau's. I ate some cheese and crackers for brunch and then went outside to maybe go to the park or visit Rima. I decided on the latter of the two.  
Before I knocked on her door I heard raised voices. Probably Rima's parents at it again. I knocked on the door deciding it would be a good idea to give Rima a reason to leave.  
She opened the door and then closed it behind her immediately. "Amu!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're here. Now I can leave without them getting mad." She opened the door and shouted to her parents that she was going to go hang out with me, I doubt they even heard her.  
She grabbed my wrist and starting running as far away from her house as she could. We sat down on the sidewalk and pointed our heads to the sky, enjoying the sunshine we were finally able to get. I saw Utau crossing the street and called out to her. "Hey, Utau!" I waved my arm in the air.  
She walked over to us and gave a short wave in return.  
"How's your day been? Anything eventful?" I asked specifically meaning Ikuto and expecting her to start squealing like a little girl at the memory of his surprise return.  
"Pretty miserable. I had to leave the house a few minutes ago to escape total boredom and screaming at everyone I saw." she put bluntly.  
"Me too," Rima replied quietly.  
"It seems like you two could talk about that together, I have to go check on something!" I said hurriedly getting up and running away. I knew they were both staring at me leaving and just thinking, "Typical Amu."  
I couldn't believe that Ikuto hadn't gone to his family. That's where he said he was going to go. Unless him coming back caused some arguments, but then Utau wouldn't have said her day was miserable.  
I wasn't sure where I was running to, but I just kept going until I realized I was at the park and I saw a person lying on the grass on a hill with his eyes closed and wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt and black hoodie. Ikuto.  
I stopped next to him. He seemed to be asleep. I grabbed a tall weed and lay on my stomach using my elbows to keep my torso up and resting my head on my left hand. I stared at his sleeping face and smiled as I ran the weed along his nose lightly. He started twitching his nose, then he squinted his eyes as I began to rub it along his forehead to his nose. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced at me. Looking a little peeved that I woke him up. I grinned at him and he looked at the thing touching his face.  
"You know, now that Yoru isn't here all that does is tickle my face," he sighed grabbing the weed and putting the end of it in his mouth. "What did you need to ask me?"  
I was shocked that he was able to guess I had something to ask him. "How did you know I needed to ask you something?" I asked my question out-loud.  
"It's written all over your face," he said turning on his side to face me and using his palm to support his head.  
"I was wondering why you didn't go home?" I said.  
"How did you know I didn't go home? Were you stalking me?" Ikuto asked a smirk playing on his mouth.  
"No, before you left you said you had to surprise your family, after you left I went back to sleep, I woke up, I ate lunch, then I went to visit Rima, while Rima and I were sitting on a curb we saw a very peeved looking Utau, I asked her what was wrong and she said she had a miserable day, so I was able to put two-and-two together and figure out that Utau wouldn't have had a miserable day if you had surprised her with your presence meaning you didn't go to your house, so I went to go find you and ask why and here we are," I rushed the words out all at once and probably sounded a little desperate for an answer, which I wasn't.  
He closed his and sighed. I waited a few minutes then impatiently asked, "Well?"  
"First," Ikuto started holding his finger up, "you sound a little desperate for an answer." I was about to retort but then he held up a second finger, "Second, I do plan on surprising my family, but got lost in my thoughts on the way over there so I will have to do that tonight. Third, were you so desperate for an answer that you needed to wake me up from a very blissful nap?"  
I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Ikuto said something first. "I was having a dream that you finally admitted to yourself that you loved me. Your face got all red and everything, just like it is right now." he laughed.  
I put my hands on my cheeks and felt the warmth radiating from them. "You! You!" I started having no clue what I was going to say.  
"Ha ha, now I've made you flustered and even more red." Ikuto laughed.  
"You jerk! You would do anything to make me look like some sheepish little girl! I'm not that little anymore! Stop treating me like the Amu you knew five years ago, because that isn't me!" I screamed not knowing why I was saying any of this or where it was coming from. I felt tears beginning to sting my eyes, I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. "I know it's all just to boost your self-confidence which you already have way too much of so just do me a favor this once and leave me alone!"  
He lay back down on his back with his hands resting behind his head and his eyes closed, his left knee pointed to the sky and his right leg bent at the knee and pointing like an arrow to the right. He still seemed the same while I was now on my feet breathing heavily and immediately regretting the words as soon as each one of them left my mouth. I could tell myself a person can only take so much teasing, but that would just be trying to make what I said not sound bad which I knew it was bad and I was not going to try and make myself feel any better about it.  
"I'm sorry," Ikuto said quietly. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "It is my fault treating you like a little kid when I know you aren't anymore, I think maybe it's just a way of trying to console myself about all of the years I lost with you." He got into a sitting position and looked up at the sky. I looked up too, seeing the stars for the first time in weeks but not being able to enjoy their beauty because of all the things I had just said. Over on the horizon storm clouds threatened to take away the stars again.

"Ikuto..." I said my tears free-flowing and my eyes gazing at the grass not being able to look at his face.  
"I also think that... I love you so much, that I tease you about not admitting your feelings to yourself so that I can have a little bit of hope that you may actually love me back..." he said standing up as little drops of water began sprinkling the ground, "but I know that you don't love me back. You have no idea how sorry I am and I promise, I will never make another joke at your expense again." He raised his hand as if he was about to ruffle my hair but took it back.  
"Ikuto..." I said too quietly for him to hear. I began to run away from him sobbing uncontrollably. I really am an idiot that still acts like a child, running away from my problems. Instead of telling him I love him I might as well have told him I hated him. Did the fact that I screamed all those things at Ikuto really mean that I didn't love him? No way, I told my self while shaking my head back and forth. It wouldn't hurt this much if I didn't love him, I would feel relieved after saying all that if I did actually hate him.  
I hate myself instead.  
In different circumstances, he would have run after me, but I knew Ikuto wasn't going to come this time when I wanted him to the most. That's why I selfishly ran away. I wanted to know that someone would run after me.  
I stopped in the middle of the road, the rain now pouring and the clouds now about to capture all of the stars again. I looked up at the last star and cried out saying, "Please give me courage."  
I started to run back and ran right into Ikuto, who was staring up at the rain his eyes closed.  
"Ikuto," I said desperately. "Ikuto!"  
"Amu, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
"I'm the one who should be sorry! Not you! I said all of those horrible things that I wished I could have taken back as soon as the came off my tongue!" I shouted into his shirt while grabbing the fabric in my hands.  
"Amu..." he said softly unsure if he should hug me.  
"Ikuto!" I shouted again my voice pained.  
"Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto said feeling me using him for support more than I was using myself.  
I felt so weak, because of all the crying and emotional things that had happened in the past few days. My knees were buckling and I could barely hear myself breathe over the rain, but I could still hear his concerned words and his steady heartbeat slowly speeding up from worry. "I love you..." I whispered into his shirt. He couldn't hear me... My voice was muffled my his shirt, his concerned questions were louder, I was feeling almost to weak to use volume, and the rain was beating down so loudly that it was started to hurt my weak body.  
"Ikuto..." I said loud enough for him to hear me, my breathing becoming more rushed and urgent. "Please. Take me. Home." I said as I passed out.  
Ikuto's POV  
"Amu!" I shouted as she collapsed onto me. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. I ran down the dark and lonely streets trying to get to her house. The rain splashed into my face while I splashed into the puddles that the rain was leaving on the streets to prove it's presence had actually existed. As I ran from street to street I saw street lamps with lines of rain falling in front of them the lights glow showing it more obviously than the night sky was.  
I turned onto another street and saw the house whose door I had only been through one time. I laughed at the thought of how many more times I had come through a window to enter the house than I had a door. I pounded on the door urgently, hoping that her family didn't go to sleep super early. I continued beating on the door until Amu's mother answered.  
"Ikuto! What a surprise!" She greeted then noticed Amu, "Oh my gosh what happened!" She screamed touching Amu's face.  
"I-I'll e-e-explain when you g-get her wa-arm," I stuttered not realizing how cold I really was.  
"It sounds like she isn't the only one that needs to get warm," her mother said. "Come inside." Her father came and freaked out, but finally grabbed Amu and rushed her upstairs, his wife at his heels.  
I stood awkwardly in the doorway, hating myself for making Amu feel that way... about me and sick, while her little sister looked me over. I wanted to hear if she was okay, but I didn't want to get in the way so I started to turn to leave when her little sister shouted, "Stop right there!" while dramatically pointing at me. "You don't actually plan on going back out in that monsoon. do you?" she asked softly.  
"I don't want to be a bother-"  
"You'll only distract mama more by making her worry if you got home safely or if you're stuck out in the the storm." Ami argued. "Plus you look like you're freezing, I may catch a cold just looking at you."  
I laughed at what she said and turned to face her.  
"Sit down on the couch, I'll get you a blanket, some cocoa, and ask Dad if he has anything that'll fit you," Ami said turning to leave.  
I stayed in the doorway and made her stop by mumbling, "I don't want to get your couch wet..."  
She turned around with stars in her eyes. Not the happy stars, but the murderous intent stars. "Sit down or I'll get Mama and have her make you sit down..." she grumbled walking away.  
I walked towards the couch trying not to show too much concern for Amu. The best way for me to stop teasing her, is to try and get over her. Starting now.  
Ami returned minutes later with a blanket, jeans, a t-shirt, socks, and a pillow. "Mama, says you should probably get some sleep. The bathroom is right over there." Ami pointed to a door. "I'll go make your cocoa."  
When I changed into the clothes I looked down and saw that the shirt was a little big, but the pants fit well. The socks felt good on my feet and I could instantly feel my toes defrosting. I went back to the couch where a mug of hot chocolate was waiting. I drank it quickly, wishing that it was warm milk instead of hot chocolate, and immediately felt drowsy. I lay my head on the pillow, wrapped myself in the blanket and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Ikuto awoke later in the night and heard Amu's parents talking in the kitchen. He had no idea what time it was, but it was still very dark and very stormy outside.  
"...don't know anything about this boy, he just shows up in the rain carrying an unconscious Amu and we just let him into our house and sleep on our couch without any questioning as to who he even is?" Amu's father shouted in a whispered tone.  
"Dear please, calm down. He is a friend of Amu's, I've met him before. He's a very nice boy. He went missing five years ago so it's strange that he's here, but honey we can't turn him out in the rain." Amu's mother negotiated.  
"Oh, alright," Amu's father caved, "as long as you're okay with it. I'm going to bed." Ikuto heard a chair scrape across the floor and the sound of tired footsteps going up the stairs.  
"Ikuto, are you awake?" Amu's mother asked now standing over him.  
Ikuto opened one eye a halfway to signal that he was awake.  
"Do you think you could go upstairs and watch Amu? She keeps saying your name," Amu's mother asked. "I wonder if your presence would help her rest some..." With that she walked up the stairs and Ikuto sat up rubbing the tiredness from his eyes and dragging his hand up and through his hair. He shook his head and then stood. He quietly walked up the stairs and then walked into Amu's room, the door wide open.  
He watched her toss and turn unable to rest well. "Ikuto..." she whispered her voice tired and breathless.  
"Amu, I'm here," Ikuto said grabbing her hand and kneeling next to her bed. She quieted after he took her hand and made his presence known. Ikuto sat there for what seemed like hours. Eventually his eyes started sagging with tiredness. He tried to rub it away, but it wouldn't leave. He stood up and slowly slid his hand away. He walked towards the door and paused in the door frame as he heard Amu breathe out the words, " Ikuto... you," There were two words between his name and the word you, but he couldn't make them out. He sighed and walked back down the stairs and slept on the couch.  
Amu's POV  
I woke up in the morning feeling perfectly well, my mother sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Mom I'm telling you I'm fine," I argued, "I was just emotionally and physically weak yesterday and the rain just added a little bit more onto that, just enough to make me sick enough to pass out but I'm fine now I swear."  
"Alright fine," she said getting up, "but I expect you to eat some breakfast."  
"See you tonight Mom!" I called after her and shot out of my bed. A little too fast for just getting over a sickness. The room started to spin and I had to sit back down on the bed. I got back up after the dizzy spell was over and changed out of my pajamas and brushed my hair. I walked down the stairs drowsily and walked by the couch to get to the fridge and eat breakfast as I was directed by mother.  
I took toast in one hand and orange juice in the other and as I was walking back towards the stairs I heard movement on the couch after I had passed by. Curious, I walked backwards and peeked my head around the corner with the piece of toast hanging from my mouth.  
My eyes widened when I saw Ikuto completely asleep on the couch and looking completely comfortable.  
He stayed here all night... for me...? Did he even go to see his family.  
I felt no shame in what I did.  
Ikuto sat up a piece of buttered toast stuck to his cheek. "Thank you...?" he asked taking the toast off his cheek and looking at me questioningly. "Aren't you supposed to be sick?"  
"Aren't you supposed to be with your family?" I retorted.  
"Aren't you supposed to not care about what I do?" he shot back.  
"Well aren't you supposed to not tease me anymore?" I shot back at him a grin starting on my face.  
"I would hardly call that teasing you," he smirked.  
"Fine." I put simply. "Can I have my toast back?"  
"No, you gave it to me," he said licking it.  
"Ikuto!" I complained walking over to him fully prepared to pour the remnants of my orange juice on his head.  
"Hmm?" he said looking up, his tongue still on the toast.  
"You owe me a new piece of toast," I said making him stand up and pushing him towards the kitchen. "I take it you're feeling better?" Ikuto said as I pushed him towards the kitchen.  
After Ikuto made me some burned (purposely burned toast I might add) toast, I started washing the dishes. He leaned up against the sink next to me and stared out the window.  
"Ikuto can I ask you something?" I asked my hands submerged in the water.  
"Isn't asking if you can ask me something already asking me something before I have given you permission to?" he laughed, "I forgive you for that and give you permission to ask me a question."  
"Don't stop teasing me please," I said looking at the soapy dish water.  
He was taken aback for once. "What?"  
"Don't stop teasing me... because that's that's one of the things that I..." I started blushing as he looked at me intently. I closed my eyes so I could get the rest out, "one of the things that I,"  
"Amu, you don't have to force yourself to say something that you can't even say while you're looking at me." Ikuto said sadly looking out the window again.  
I took a deep breath and then used my soapy hands to turn his face to look at me, "You teasing me is one of the things that I love about you," I rushed out staring at him full in the face.  
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Amu... did you just...?"  
I cut him off with my next words. "I love you Ikuto, I love everything about you including how you tease me and how you always smirk when you tease me and how you-"  
I froze as his lips touched the tip of my nose. "Amu," he breathed his face just inches from mine and our foreheads touching, "I love everything you do, so in a nutshell I love _you_," He wiped some of the soap I got on his face, on his finger and then put it on my nose. "I told you I would kiss you when you told me you loved me, I just didn't specify where," he laughed.  
I blushed and splashed water on him. He held his arms up in defense and turned his head away as I started using a spoon to throw water on him. He grabbed a spoon, put soap all in it, turned the faucet on, and positioned the spoon to where fresh soapy water splashed my face.  
"Ikuto!" I shouted and then slipped on the soapy water on the ground and fell on my butt. Ikuto laughed and started to sit down my slipped mid sit and fell down as well. I laughed at him and then at how ridiculous we both looked.  
His laugh turned into a smile and he just sat on the floor looking at my face. He pulled me into an embrace and ran his hand through my hair. I rested my head on his chest happy that he was finally able to know that I loved him.  
"Amu, how is it that when you try to confess to someone you end up making them think you hate them?" he laughed at my expense.  
"Ikuto! You!" I said jumping back up on my feet and then slipping and landing on my back.  
He laughed at me and then said, "You yourself said that my teasing is one of the things you love about me."  
"Well, I said sitting up. You have a family to surprise and I have a kitchen to clean," I said.  
"How about we do both together?" he said smiling.  
We finished cleaning the kitchen and he took me by the hand and led me to his house. He knocked on the door. No reply. He opened the door and walked in.  
"Ikuto what are you doing? You can't just-" I started. He looked at me with a laugh on his face. "Oh... Right... This is your house... ah ha ha..." I said awkwardly while rubbing the back of my head. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and he wrapped his arm around me. "Now we wait," he said.  
We sat there just talking for thirty minutes when the door opened. Ikuto looked towards the door. His face said he could care less as to who it was, but I could tell he couldn't wait for them to walk through the door. Who doesn't love surprising someone you love? You get that butterfly feeling in your gut and you just can't wait to see their reaction and happiness.  
Utau walked in, slouching and tired looking. When she saw Ikuto on the couch her face lightened up and tears swelled in her eyes. "I-Ikuto...?" She said putting her hands to her mouth "Ikuto!" she shouted running to him and hugging him. Ikuto returned the hug and smiled.  
Utau had changed in five years. She loved Kukai thus making her meeting with Ikuto a thousand times less awkward. Ikuto's mother came in twenty minutes later with two paper bags of groceries. "Utau, I'm home, and I have a surpri-" she stopped as she saw Ikuto and dropped the groceries in shock. Ikuto stood up in shock seeing the person behind his mother. He had black hair that was long in the front covering one of his eyes. There were four shouts of two names coming from everyone but Amu. Ikuto and Utau shouted, "Father?" while their parents shouted "Ikuto!"  
Amu faded into the background happy to watch as the Tsukiyomi's family was finally reunited.

I suck at endings... please review and tell me what your favorite part of this story was! :)


End file.
